The first war against myself
by choi.lu.142
Summary: Si alguien viene a ti en su forma original, ¡dará guerra! (Basado en la canción, o al menos esa es la intención) [Slash Piko/Len]


**The first War against myself**

Notas de la autora:

Este es el primer oneshot que subo a FanFiction, espero sea de su agrado.

Basado en La canción con el mismo nombre, no sé si esto llegue a ser slash, pero eso no es muy importante (creo XD)

_Tokio-Japón. Año 2050_

El escuadrón de novatos #3 de la División Vocaloid se prepara para su primera misión, se han preparado por seis largos meses en diferentes aptitudes que les ayudarán en el combate.

Los conflictos políticos que se han dado en Japón han provocado que más de la mitad de la población se revele al gobierno corrupto, dando así origen a una de las guerras nivel nacional más fuertes.

Ahora, estos jóvenes se preparan para ser parte del golpe maestro que podría llegar acabar con las revueltas. Todos están formados en espera que se les den indicaciones por parte de sus superiores.

Ya empiezan a impacientarse un poco cuando de repente llega su superior, un hombre joven de largo cabello morado, vestido con lo que parece un traje de samurái se para enfrente de los novatos, quienes le miran con atención.

-Bien muchachos, ha llegado el momento en que demuestren que no fueron en vano esos seis meses de entrenamiento. Deben lograr esta misión, por el futuro de Japón. ¿Entendieron?- Dice enérgicamente el hombre.

-Sí, comandante Gakupo.- Responden al unísono.

-Bien. Ahora, estas son las órdenes que manda la líder Hatsune desde el plantel general: los escuadrones superiores de la división se encargarán de dar el golpe maestro, se dirigirán a donde está el presidente y ahí harán lo que se les ha ordenado. No por ser ellos los que hagan la parte principal del trabajo el papel de ustedes será menos importante, claro que no. Ustedes, el escuadrón #3 se encargará de abrirles el paso a los superiores para llegar al centro de la ciudad; para llevar a cabo esta misión se les dividirá en cuatro grupos. ¿Han entendido?

-Sí comandante. –Volvió a oírse la respuesta grupal.

-Muy bien, ahora escuchen con atención que les asignaré su equipo e indicaré a qué parte de la ciudad se dirigirán. ¿De acuerdo?- Hubo respuesta positiva- Bien, entonces; Equipo Alfa: Gumi, Sonika, Mizki, Yuma y Aoki; ustedes se encargarán de la zona norte de la ciudad. Equipo Beta: Lily, Cul, Kokone, Kiyoteru y Merli, ustedes se encargarán de la zona sur. Equipo Delta: IA, Yukari y los chicos Zola, ustedes se encargarán del oeste. Por último, equipo Gama: Miki, Iroha, Rin, Len y Piko, ustedes se encargarán del este. ¿Todos entendieron lo que deben hacer?

Tras un breve silencio se oyó la respuesta afirmativa de todos. Los integrantes de los equipos se dispusieron entonces a preparar sus arsenales para llevar a cabo lo que les habían encomendado para la misión. Ya listos para partir en automóviles blindados recibieron unas cuantas indicaciones extras por parte del comandante, luego de eso los vehículos fueron saliendo de la base. Entonces una mujer de cabello rosa se acercó al de cabellos morados y, con la preocupación notándose en su voz le preguntó.

-Gakupo, ¿estás seguro que fue buena idea poner a Utatane y a Kagamine en el mismo equipo?

-Absolutamente, ambos son aspirantes a grandes hazañas. Piko Utatane y Len Kagamine: los dos mejores francotiradores de entres los tres escuadrones de la cuarta generación.

-Sí, pero sabes bien que ha existido una fuerte rivalidad entre ellos dos, incluso una leve presencia de hostilidad existe. ¿No crees que eso puede traerle problemas al equipo Gama?

-Descuida Luka, tarde o temprano ellos tendrán que trabajar juntos. Ahora debemos de prepararnos para ejecutar nuestra parte del plan.

Y mientras se adentraban al interior de la base, los equipos novatos se dirigían a la ciudad para lo que sería una gran hazaña que seguramente haría historia.

**POV de Piko**

Esto es impresionante, la primera misión en la que tomaremos parte será una de las más importantes, es ahora cuando debemos de demostrar que aprendimos bien, no podemos permitirnos errores. Yo no cometeré errores, seguiré los consejos que nos dieron durante el entrenamiento, demostraré de lo que soy capaz. Solo espero que "él" no lo eche a perder todo. Sin embargo, creo que tendré que aprender a llevarme bien con él, solo espero que también ponga de su parte.

El vehículo en el que va mi equipo no tiene ventanas laterales, solo delanteras y traseras para que el conductor pueda ver por dónde vamos. El camino está lleno de baches, no sé s sean baches de carretera o restos de edificios que se dañaron por culpa de las balaceras, pero preferiría no pensar en eso.

El vehículo de repente se detiene, eso solo puede significar que ya llegamos. No saldremos de inmediato, claro que no; antes debemos preparar nuestro armamento y distribuirnos por el área.

-Bien, éste es el plan, chicos- Miki empieza a hablar, entre nosotros la nombramos la responsable del equipo porque es la que sabe imponer más autoridad.- Iroha, tú te encargarás de la zona más alejada del centro, ya que sabes maniobrar las granadas de mano; Rin, tú irás por los de la zona media junto conmigo, los haremos volar con los explosivos; por último, Piko y Len, ustedes se encargarán de los que sobren, ambos son los mejores francotiradores del escuadrón #3, necesitamos que no los dejen pasar. ¿Todos de acuerdo?

En realidad, yo no estoy de acuerdo, pero aquí no importa mi opinión respecto a eso, por lo que debo hacerlo; trabajar en conjunto con Kagamine, mi rival número uno, vaya suerte la nuestra.

Sin más ni más nos dirigimos a las zonas que nos corresponden y nos preparamos para acatar las órdenes. Para nuestra suerte y a de mucha más gente, las zonas permitidas para las balaceras son pequeñas, no fuimos nosotros quienes las establecieron, fue el gobierno; en mi opinión fueron unos tontos al hacerlo, pues las cuatro zonas: norte, sur, este y oeste son calles que dirigen directamente hacia el centro, que es donde ellos se encuentran. Aun así, eso nos da ventaja aunque no puedo dejar de pensar que son unos ineptos sin sentido común ni razón.

No he recibido noticias de las chicas, ellas tampoco han recibido noticias de nosotros; en esta misión no entraremos en contacto hasta que acabe la misión.

Todo parece estar muy callado, no hay señales del enemigo, me estoy empezando a aburrir. Volteo a ver a Len, parece no estar consciente de que estoy aquí, no importa mucho... por el momento.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, se me estaba olvidando tener la copia de seguridad de mi llave maestra. ¿Qué es una llave maestra y para que me sirve? Bueno, actualmente todos los habitantes tenemos una llave maestra, se trata de una llave digitalizada y comprimida en una especie de chip que sirve para entrar a una base de datos con toda tu información, por eso es muy importante. Uf... qué bueno que me acordé, es una de las normas predilectas: Antes de enfrentarse hay que hacer copias de seguridad.

Un momento, si yo no me acordé de eso dudo que Len sí lo haya hecho; me acerco a él y carraspeo para llamar su atención, a lo que recibo como respuesta que sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules choquen la mirada con mis ojos heterocromatizados.

-¿Qué quieres Utatane?

-Solo saber si ya hiciste la copia de seguridad de tu llave.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-... Porque me preocupo por tu seguridad.- Un silencio largo y prolongado se hace presente, debía de decirlo, aun cuando él se me hiciera fastidioso yo me preocupaba por su seguridad, no sé por qué...

**POV de Len**

"_Me preocupo por tu seguridad", _Sí, cómo no. Lo que Utatane quiso decir con eso es que no confía en mí y cree que voy a echar a perder la misión, ¿en serio? ¿Acaso ese albino me ve cara de tonto? ¿O acaso sí estará diciendo la verdad? Si es así, no caeré pues, como suelo decir: Si alguien viene a ti en su forma original, dará guerra.

¡Ja! Pues que tonto es. Debería ser yo quien se preocupe por la seguridad de la misión, porque estoy seguro que él no hará más que estorbar, siempre con su "análisis de la situación", ¿qué no sabe que en campo de confrontación hay que actuar, no pensar?

Y si me piensa más tonto que él está muy equivocado. Pero mejor dejaré este monólogo interno a un lado, no dejaré que ese albino aniñado me diga qué hacer.

De un salto me incorporo y lo veo directo a los ojos.

-Ya tengo la copia de seguridad, señor Bicolor.

Veo con una sonrisa de lado en mi rostro cómo le da un tic en su ojo azul.

-¿C-cómo me llamaste?

-Bicolor, ¿algún problema?

Aprieta los puños, respira profundo y se tranquiliza.

-No, ninguno niño Banana.

-¡Vamos! ¿Es en serio? Eso ni siquiera me ofende.

-Pues en realidad eso no me importa, Kagamine, ahora vete a tu puesto, hay que estar listos.

No le respondo y me dirijo al lugar donde estaba sentado, cerca de una ventana rota por donde perfectamente podré dar disparos certeros. Piko pasa cerca de donde estoy y aprovecho para fastidiarlo un poco.

-La estructura de los celos son un testimonio, ¿sabes?

Me mira serio al tiempo que levanta una ceja.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que estoy celoso de ti? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-Sabrás tú.

Rueda sus ojos y, antes de que pueda responder algo sentimos cómo el techo se nos viene encima.

-¡Cuidado!- Sin más ni más Piko me empuja para evitar que un gran pedazo de techo me aplaste, salvándonos a los dos de una muerte segura, sin embargo, el techo continúa derrumbándose y nosotros sólo atinamos a abrazarnos en un intento de no quedar hechos puré.

Cuando todo cesa, nos encontramos con la grandiosa suerte de que estamos vivos, entonces es cuando caemos en la cuenta de que seguimos muy cerca, ya no abrazados, pero sí estamos tomados de las manos, de inmediato nos separamos. El derrumbe, por suerte no nos dañó a nosotros, solo fue parcial, por lo que nuestro equipo sigue casi intacto.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto de repente.

-No lo sé Len, pero en verdad pudimos haber muerto, qué suerte que no fue así, me habría dolido perder a un compañero en la primera misión

-Espera un momento, ¿acaso tú dijiste que te preocupas por mí?

-Sí, ¿algún problema con eso?

-¡No! Por supuesto que no... Bueno, sólo es que... yo nunca me he preocupado, ni siquiera interesado en si estás bien, me parece extraño que tú de repente te preocupes por mí.

-¿Sabes?, ni siquiera yo sé por qué me preocupo por ti, o bueno, tal vez sí sepa.

-¿Eh?

-Sí- baja la mirada por unos minutos para luego voltearme a ver con su penetrante mirada verde-azul que, hasta poco antes de ese momento se me hacía perturbadora.- Tal vez abrí la puerta de mi corazón, era necesario un cambio ¿no crees?

Ladeo la cabeza para indicar que no le entiendo, a lo que él ríe levemente.

-Len, tú dices que si alguien viene a ti en su forma original dará guerra, ¿no? Pues en ese caso a guerra no sería propiamente con esa persona, sino contigo mismo, e incluso la otra persona puedes ser tú mismo.

-No te entiendo Piko. ¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?

-Quiero decir que yo mismo me cuestioné si en realidad tú no me importabas o si solo quería alejarme de ti por miedo.

-Pero ¿miedo a qué?

-No lo sé, a sentirme inferior a ti, a tener que estar frente a frente a alguien que podría ser un rival para mí.

-Entonces, admites que tienes miedo

-Sí, lo admito, tú también deberías admitirlo o, por lo menos atreverte a abrir la puerta de tu corazón y decir "Sí, soy yo" y aceptar que tienes miedo, si no a mí, a alguien o a algo.

-Déjame pensarlo

-Por favor hazlo, pero después, que ahí vienen.

**POV de Piko**

Cielos, por poco y me olvido de la misión, ¿por qué le dije todo esto? ¿Por qué? No importa, es tiempo de ponernos en acción.

Sin dudar ni un segundo tomo mi arma y apunto a uno de los soldados enemigos, son menos de los que esperaba, al parecer Miki y compañía hicieron un buen trabajo; yo no tengo ningún problema con mi parte, pero Len sí. ¿Qué le pasa?

**POV de Len**

¡Demonios! ¿Qué me está pasando? Nunca había tenido problemas con los disparos, pero es que no me puedo concentrar. ¿Será que las palabras de Utatane me hicieron entrar en dudas?

¿A qué le tengo miedo? A nada, ¿o sí? ¡Agh! Debo de aclarar mis pensamientos si no quiero seguir así, en eso me distrae el sonido de unos cuantos disparos ahí abajo, ¿qué está pasando? Volteo a mi derecha y veo a Piko encargarse de su zona y mi zona al mismo tiempo, ¿qué le pasa? ¿Acaso se volvió loco? No debería hacer eso, es peligroso encargarse él solo de eso, me preocupa que algo le pueda pasar...

-¡Hey, Len! Se me acabó el cartucho, ¡haz algo!

Creo que ya sé a qué le tengo miedo, creo que ya resolví mi duda. Tomo una de mis municiones y se la lanzo a Piko, a lo que él la atrapa con una mano y la inserta para poder continuar acto seguido comienzo a disparar también, solo que ahora ya lo hago como yo Kagamine Len lo suelo hacer.

_Quizás es el momento, no quiero fallar y echarlo a perder, quizás es el momento de abrir mi mente._

Tras siete largas y exhaustivas horas de estar atacando las fuerzas del gobierno, la misión fue un total éxito con un número casi nulo de bajas.

Los novatos demostraron ser dignos miembros de la División al lograr abrir el paso hacia el centro de la ciudad, siendo su rendimiento de un cien por ciento; esa misma noche a todos se les fue entregada una insignia en reconocimiento por su valor.

Y esa misma noche, después de la ceremonia, en la azotea de uno de los edificios cercanos a la base un par de muchachos miraban el cielo estrellado, esa misma mañana solo podían considerarse rivales, y en ese momento eran ya amigos.

-Oye Piko

-¿Qué quieres Len?

-Cuando me dijiste hoy en la tarde que yo debería de tener miedo a algo... creo que ya sé a qué le tengo miedo.- El albino volteó a ver al rubio y le dedicó una mirada curiosa.- Tengo miedo a que te pase algo malo ¿sabes? No sé por qué, simplemente... es que siempre te vi como alguien frío y calculador a quien no le importaban los demás, pero por alguna razón a la vez pensaba que eso era una mentira, no me lo quería creer, no del todo, y eso formó sentimientos encontrados en mí.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso Len? – Piko ladeó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se dibujaba una leve sonrisa divertida en su rostro- ¿Acaso te gustaba, o te gusto?

-¿Qué? ¡Nonononono! No es eso... creo.- Respondió alterado el rubio al momento en que sus mejillas tomaban un leve tono rojizo, luego, con voz más baja inquirió.- Y si así fuera, ¿Qué pensarás tú?

-¿Yo? – El albino rio levemente para luego dejar salir un largo suspiro.- Pues... me he preguntado lo mismo todo el día ¿sabes?- En ese momento, el pálido rostro de Piko se sonrojó levemente.

En ese momento ninguno de los dos respondió nada, lo único que hicieron fu acercarse un poco, solo un poquito más el uno del otro y, con suma cautela, entrelazaron sus dedos. Tal vez, abrir el corazón y la mente sí era necesario después del todo...

_Notas finales:_

_Y bueno ¿Qué tal? ^_^Disculpen en verdad si está medio enredoso pero es que me desvelé tratando de escribirlo._

_Y bueno... no sé en qué categoría entre esto pero creo que es Slash, debo decir que tenía ganas de escribir un Piko x Len (pareja yaoi favorita:3) desde hace mucho_

_No olviden dejar reviews, gracias. ( ^.^)v_


End file.
